


Across the Sea

by IannaKinney



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nyotalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IannaKinney/pseuds/IannaKinney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AllAroundTheWorld Chat Room is for those who need to find someone. A new friend, an old friend, a lover, someone close or someone far. This is the opportunity for people to have the experience of a lifetime. Teens from all across the world come to do just that. What happens when they find someone for them but they live across the sea? Hetalia High School Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Sea

AllAroundTheWorld Chat Open

CanadianMapleSyrup Joined Chat

CanadianMapleSyrup: Hey! Anyone here?  
PrussianEagle: What’s up, Maple? You new around here?  
CanadianMapleSyrup: Hi Eagle. Yeah I`m new. My friend from Italy told me about this place to meet new people. Where are you from?  
PrussianEagle: Your friend was right. I met tons of people here! And I`m from East Berlin. That’s in Germany, obviously. What about you?  
CanadianMapleSyrup: Where do you think?  
PrussianEagle: Hmm…America? ;)  
CanadianMapleSyrup: Ha-ha. Guess again  
PrussianEagle: Canada!  
CanadianMapleSyrup: Wow, great deduction, Sherlock.  
PrussianEagle: It was fantastic, wasn`t it, Watson?  
CanadianMapleSyrup: Sure it was.  
PrussianEagle: Am I detecting sarcasm?  
CanadianMapleSyrup: Wow, two for two. You really are a genius.  
PrussianEagle: This is too much sarcasm. Failing to compute.  
CanadianMapleSyrup: Yeah, my friends say I`m too sarcastic.  
PrussianEagle: Nah. You seem to have the right amount of sarcasm.  
CanadianMapleSyrup: Aww thanks Eagle. That made my day.  
PrussianEagle: …  
PrussianEagle: Are you being sarcastic again?  
CanadianMapleSyrup: No that was actually genuine  
PrussianEagle: Oh, then, you`re welcome Maple!  
CanadianMapleSyrup: My name`s Matthew, by the way.  
PrussianEagle: I`m Gilbert. It`s nice to meet ya Matthew  
CanadianMapleSyrup: Same here, Gilbert.  
ItalianTomato: This makes me want to throw up.  
AmericanFREEDOM: Agreed  
PrussianEagle: Holy shit. I thought we were the only ones.  
CanadianMapleSyrup: Me too. Were you guys there the entire time?  
ItalianTomato: Yes  
AmericanFREEDOM: Yes  
FrenchSalut: Yes  
SpanishSunshine: Yes  
GermanMade: Yes  
CanadianMapleSyrup: Oh my god…  
PrussianEagle: Jeez you guys could have said something  
FrenchSalut: It was entertaining, watching the two of you fail at flirting  
CanadianMapleSyrup: We weren`t flirting  
PrussianEagle: WE WEREN`T FLIRTING GUYS  
ItalianTomato: Mh-hm  
ItalianTomato: Sure  
CanadianMapleSyrup: Well I should get going.  
PrussianEagle: Bye Matthew. Talk to ya soon  
ItalianTomato: Bye Mateo  
AmericanFREEDOM: See ya, Mattie!

CanadianMapleSyrup Left Chat

PrussianEagle: You all suck.

PrussianEagle Left Chat

 

Matthew took a deep breath and stared at the computer screen in front of him. The screen was the only light in the room and illuminated the walls with a faint blue glow. It was around seven-thirty at night in Toronto, Canada, and, for some reason, he decided to go on that chat room Lovino recommended to him the other day. Lovino was from the southern part of Italy and had gone on to find his younger brothers who stayed in Italy after their parents` divorce. He ended up meeting a nice Spaniard (who he would not stop talking about [which he would deny relentlessly if you asked him]), one of his brother`s boyfriends (a German fellow, who he hates and only messages him when he`s come up with a new insult), and Matthew`s own brother, Alfred (who was living with their mother and her boyfriend in America after the separation). After having so much fun, Lovino hounded Matthew to join. Having nothing to do tonight, he decided to try it. The first time had gone well, after meeting Gilbert and having a nice conversation (no matter how short it was). He would have to go on again.

 

It was 1:30 am in Berlin, Germany and Gilbert was tired. He really should get some sleep but he didn`t have enough energy to get off the computer. He scowled at the bunk bed above him.  
“Dick move, West,” he whispered, not wanting to get caught by their parents in the next room, who had ears like hawks even when they are sleeping.  
“Maybe you shouldn`t have been flirting in a public chat room,” a voice whispered back.  
“We weren`t flirting!” he whispered harshly back. His brother, Ludwig (aka West), had been watching him talk with his new friend, Matthew, and hadn`t decided to reveal his presence until the end of the conversation like the other four.  
“Of course you weren`t,” Ludwig responded. Gilbert rolled his eyes and shut down his laptop.  
“I`m going to sleep. Night, West,” he announced, yawning.  
“Alright. I`m going to be on a little longer to talk to Feli and Roderich. Night, East,” Ludwig replied, earning a snort from his elder brother when hearing Roderich`s name. He placed the computer under the bed and lay down on his pillow, pulling it to his face. Thinking about his new friend, he unconsciously smiled. He hoped he could talk to Matthew again.


End file.
